My Deflowering Plan
by Ddoppleganger
Summary: A coming of age story of Bella Swan's unconventional plan of losing her virginity. She will encounter stumbling blocks along the way that leaves her emotionally vulnerable until she meets Edward. AH, E/B Pairing Humor/Drama/Romance M for sex & language.
1. Chapter 1

**MY DEFLOWERING PLAN**

_***STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS EVERYTHING. I JUST FIDDLE WITH THE CHARACTERS & STORY**_

Prologue: A Virgin's Fucktastic Tale

It all started my senior year. The year that I made it my mission to lose my virginity once & for all, come hell or high water. Why you might ask? Let me tell you why, because I was fucking _horny_, plain and simple. Contrary to popular belief, a girl my age can be as horny or hornier as any pimply teenage hormonal boy. Well in my case I was and then some. Sex was always on my mind. In my world at the time I saw penises everywhere. Not literally of course but my mind was seeing any shape as a phallic representation of a penis. Popsicle stick = penis on a stick. Fire Hydrant = red penis. You get the picture. I was obsessed with male genitalia. How old was I? I was 17. I felt like I had been 17 for a long time. A virginal horny 17 year old girl with penis on the mind. I was a walking fantasy for teenage boys and probably for old men as well.

I know what you must be thinking. You are thinking I must be some type of deviant that was brought up in a broken home, maybe I was sexually abused type looking for a constant father figure. But you my friend, are completely wrong. My background is pretty boring. My father is the police chief of a small suburb outside of Chicago. My mother was an elementary school teacher, but apparently back in the day she had a wild streak where she was a drugged out hippie. She calls it her "lost" years and now, if she could, she would be Nancy Reagan's best friend to continue on with the Reagan's failed "Just say no to drugs" campaign. Maybe that's where I get a bit of my wild streak from.

Besides learning about the birds and the bees from a very awkward conversation with my mom at age 12 and being exposed to technical diaphragms of the inner workings of a vagina and a penis in sex ed, my most influential introduction to sex came from movies and television. I think I was 12 or 13 when I walked into my parents watching a scene from a movie with two semi naked teens frolicking in a beautiful tropical paradise. My parents tried to get me to go to my room because they deemed it "inappropriate" for my age, yet still, I sneakily watched the sex scene from banisters of our stairs. With my head pushed through the stairs and both hands grasping on to the upper beams, I saw the most beautiful erotic scene. The movie was Blue Lagoon with a very beautiful Brooke Shields, and it completely triggered my sexual interest. Let's just ignore the fact that the two main characters were brother and sister, which I learned shockingly at a later age.

I had always pictured myself losing my virginity at age 16, Sixteen Candles style. Where the hot boy finally falls for the geeky girl and drives her off in his red sports car. The finale was consisted of hot boy presenting her with a beautiful candle lit cake on top of his parent's dining room table. Yada yada yada. Only in my version of the movie, after the candles were blown, the cake would have been half eaten half smeared on our faces and bodies, and pushed aside. I would have lost my virginity right there on that goddamn table! I would have ridden that boy so hard that the fucking table imploded. But lets face it, that was a movie and this is reality. Reality is not all flowery, pink, and perfect. Reality is like a slap in the face, there are flaws and mistakes, and sometimes reality is just down right cruel.

I was definitely late bloomer. I didn't get my boobs until the tenth grade. I was literally flat as a wall all throughout my ninth grade year, with absolutely no need for a training bra, so I went bra-less. Not like anyone could tell or even care to look. Embarrassingly, the day I forced my mom to buy me a training bra was because that day in gym class we had our "physical exams", which entailed lifting our shirts for the gym teacher to see the alignment of our spines. There I stood in line, mortified beyond belief while mentally slapping myself for not having the brains to obtain a sports bra. Why would I have needed a sports bra anyway? No boobs = no bounce = no need for sports bra. "NEXT!" Mrs. Cope yelled, snapping myself out of my booby reverie. I stepped up turned away from Mrs. Cope while bending over and pulling my shirt up towards the back of my neck. Of course all the girls that stood in line behind noticed. I heard the whispers & the snickering, "Flatty there doesn't even wear a bra." "Why would she? You don't need a bra for just nips." Girls were mean, and I left that day traumatized and in tears.

I was awkward, skinny, with a mouthful of braces, and my skin was pale as a baby's bottom. So lets just say I wasn't the catch of the school. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't hideous because I've been complimented more than once that my skin was flawless and I guess I had nice long wavy brown hair. Having flawless skin and hair alone do not get teenage boys to notice you. I needed _boobs_! Just to show you how late of a bloomer I was, I didn't get my period until the summer right before my sophomore year. I had just turned 17 and I honestly thought I was a freak of nature. All of my female peers had their nice round perky boobs while bitching about PMS and how they wish their periods would just end. To say I felt left behind was an understatement. I was jealous and I felt like a freak. Give me the PMS & the food binges, bring it. I was sick and tired of being a little girl. I felt inadequate and would pray for boobs every night before bed. I don't know why, I guess I was hoping God was a boob man and would grant me my wish.

Finally as if by magic, my fairy godmother of puberty knocked on my door the summer when I turned 17. I started noticing my boobs being extra tender and filling out and I even noticed a bit of fuzz developing down there. You may laugh at me all you want but the day that I had my head bent down between my legs and I saw some very fine fuzz growing, I literally cried. I was _FINALLY _becoming a woman! And the momentous day when I felt bloody Niagra falls happen in my panties, I was nearly jumping for joy. Luckily it was the middle of summer and it happened in the confines of my home. Thank god for no embarrassing first time period stories.

So when 16 had come and gone and I was still a virgin, I was fine with that. I was physically and mentally not ready for that baggage. My body finally started ripening when I had turned 17. So when I blew out my 17 candles on my birthday. I had my eyes closed and I made that wish. The wish I made with determination that I, Isabella Swan, was going to lose my virginity my senior year. So maybe it wasn't really a wish and more like a statement but whatever. Anyway, I made a promise to myself I was going to lose my v-card during the most cliche of all events. Prom. Bring on operation cherry bomb.

*A/N This is my first time ever writing for anyone to see. I'm a bit nervous and not sure I have the confidence to do so. I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I am betaless so if you know someone or would like to be my beta please let me know. Please comment and let me know what you think and whether this is a story you would be interested in. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

*****A/N*** I apologize that this chapter came so late. Real life happened and my 8 month old came down with roseola, (a bacteria infection that causes high fever, followed by a rash). In addition to that, he caught thrush in his mouth, which is like a yeast infection of the mouth. So poor bb did not feel good for awhile which meant sleepless nights for him and myself. Ideally I would like to update this story once a week but we'll see how it goes. Sorry again please bear with me.**

Chapter 1

"Isabella Swan!" Rosalie huffs.

"Yes your highness?" I quip.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour. Ever heard of responding to your phone calls or responding to texts?"

"I'm sorry, I'm at the orthodontist waiting patiently for my braces to be taken off and they have horrible reception here."

"Oh so you are finally getting them off? This totally helps with your beautification process."

"Yes, now only if the damn ortho gets in here to take them off. I feel like I've been in this place for the ages. Why do they always make me wait for so long even when my appointment is scheduled for half an hour earlier?"

"It's because they can. Stop your whining and listen. There's going to be a party at Crowley's tonight. His parents are out of town and you know _everyone_, I mean everyone will be there. His parties are wild. And since you are getting your braces off, this means you can give awesome head now."

"What? You are crazy!"

Rosalie Hale has been my best friend since I met her in junior high. She is all long legs and blond hair with a spectacular rack. She is by far the prettiest girl in school with a tough as nails personality. Initially, we didn't really hang in the same circle of friends; well I've always been more of a loner. Our first meeting was interesting to say the least. I was having an awful day and in no mood to socialize when out of nowhere a gorgeous blond girl body checked me and continued on her way with no apology.

"Fucking watch where you are going!" I angrily shouted without thinking.

Gorgeous blond girl stopped on her heals and pivots towards me with a death glare on her face. Fuck. I was going to get into my first fight because of my damn mouth. This chick was going to clock me.

"What the fuck did you say to me?"

"Umm. You ran into me pretty hard and you didn't even apologize." I stammered.

"Well dip shit you were in my fucking way! And I do not apologize to anybody!" She shouts at me.

Before I could even stop myself, the words left my mouth. "Fuck you, you pretty self centered conceited bleach blond bitch!"

I cowardly flinch as she steps forward and tilts her head.

"You called me a bitch. And you called me pretty at the same time. I guess my conceited side likes the fact that complimented me along with the diss. So… My name is Rosalie Hale, and who are you, smart ass?"

Incredulously, just like that, we became friends.

"Bella, you know very well no dude is willing to pull his cock out to a mouth full of metal."

"I'm sure girls with braces have given head before, which isn't even the point. I'm not going to even discuss about blow jobs right now."

"There's never a wrong time to talk about sex, oral sex in this case. You know you have to learn sometime. And when you are ready just hit me up. I'm a pro."

"A prostitute?" There goes my smart mouth.

"Look bitch. You know I'm not a slut. I just like to reciprocate oral sex. I don't go giving head to just anyone. "

"I get it Rosalie. Once I get my braces off, I'm just going to give Mr. Brown a blow job right now, right here…"

Right at that moment to my dismay, the Mr. Brown the orthodontist decided to make his appearance.

"You are going to give me a blow what?"

"Oh nothing Mr. Brown. I was just telling my friend how I was going to… give you… a _blown_ up picture of myself without braces, just to show you what a fabulous job you've done right now, right here, in this moment."

"Oh that's so sweet of you Bella. I'm sure your mouth will be spectacular after we are done for today." He responds obliviously, while at the same time Rosalie is laughing up a storm on the other side of the phone.

"Bye Bella. After my oral education, you'll get more compliments than just "_spectacular"_. Call me when you are all finished," says Rosalie.

At this point I am beet red and I wanted to kill Rosalie but I sit back in the chair with a sigh. Anxiously waiting for Mr. Brown to remove my penis death trap, I mean braces once and for all.

Half an hour later I'm in my pick up truck driving home. I can't stop running my tongue across the smooth fronts of my teeth as well as smiling really goofy into my rear view mirror checking out my pearly whites. Years of torture for straight teeth, I guess it was worth it.

When I arrive at my house. It was still early so the house was quiet and all mine for at least another hour. I run up the stairs to my room and toss my book bag to the side. Maybe I should take a nap so that I have energy for tonight's festivities. I kick off my shoes and hop on my bed and turn on my favorite classical music play list. Classical music always soothed me. As my eyes flutter close and my thoughts began to wander. Boys, sex, blow jobs; thanks to Rosalie. I started to think about my plan to lose my virginity. So far, it's looking kind of bleak. Prom was a little less than a month away and I still hadn't made any headway.

There was really only one boy I was interested in at school and it was Jacob Black, our star football player. I'm totally not into the jock type but Jacob and I had a history. When we were little we used to be best friends. Billy his dad is really close with my dad, Charlie. (I've always called my dad Charlie. Apparently I learned to say Charlie before daddy, it stuck and my father thought it was cute.) Every time Charlie would go on his fishing trips with Billy, I would tag along and so did Jake.

Jake and I did everything together and when I turned 13 we both decided that we wanted to give each other our first kisses. It was not all that romantic but it was sweet never the less. We sat Indian style in his tree house out in the woods and on the count of three we both closed out eyes and leaned in. His lips were big and soft and it felt really nice until he decided to shove his tongue into my mouth. Needless to say, Jake went to school the following day with quite the shiner. Jake gave me my first kiss and I gave him his first black eye.

Both our families expect that we would end up together. Charlie is a big fan of Jake since he's all into sports. We eventually grew apart in junior high. It may have been because I was not blossoming as fast as the other girls in school, or the fact that I wasn't a popular extrovert like he was. I always liked Jake, but I never pined over him. It wasn't until our freshman year of high school where I started noticing how his shoulders were getting broader, his arm muscles became more defined, and he suddenly hit a growth spurt that left him taller than the majority of the boys at school. Jake seemed to have gotten hot over a span of one summer. One thing did remain the same with Jake, his smile. His nostalgic smile brought me back to the days when we used to hang out as kids making mud pies by the riverbed. His smile brought a feeling of comfort to me.

I don't know what my chances are about getting myself noticed by Jake, but I felt a familiar tug whenever he is around. We were on opposite sides of the spectrum in the school cliques. I was the geeky emo girl and he was the all American Jock with his bimbo cheer leading groupies. Jake still acknowledged me in the hallways in passing but sometimes I felt invisible to him, and to the entire male population in general. I missed the days where we joked and laughed and just hung out.

I still had forty-five minutes to myself and I felt incredibly relaxed but my mind was alive with thoughts, not allowing me to fall into a slumber. While the soft classical music played in the background, I let my hand that was twirling a strand of my hair trail down across my neck, down towards the swell of my breast, and across my nipple. I sucked in a deep breath with eyes closed and let my hand inch lower towards the top button of my jeans. What the hell I thought, I might as well make something out of it. I palmed myself and rubbed a few times above my jeans while thinking of Ryan Gosling giving it to Rachel McAdams during the love scene in The Notebook. Once my middle finger hit the familiar nerve bundle, I exhaled. As I bit my lip, I unbuttoned my jeans quickly and shimmied them down off my hips. I dipped my hands in my panties towards my center. Just when I was about to really start, my cellphone shrills and my eyes shoot open. "Fuck." I look at the screen. Oh Rosalie, you have the best timing. I pick it up on the forth ring after I pulled up my jeans, leaving them unbuttoned.

"Yes Rosalie," I sigh.

"I thought you said you were going to call me and why did it take so long to pick up?"

Rolling my eyes at her impatience I respond, "I was busy."

"What were you doing? Jacking off?" She laughs. "Don't answer that. Are you going to come over around seven to get ready?"

"I'll have to ask my parents first but yeah I should be over around seven."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Oh, and Bella. Make sure you wear that new Victoria Secret push up bra I made you buy. Put that shit to good use, you need to show off the goods."

"See you at seven Rosalie." I hang up my phone while rolling my eyes. Ever since I told Rosalie about my plans, she's been really pushing me to take "action" and "initiative" on getting noticed. I've never been that confident in myself but maybe since I got my braces off it will definitely be a boost to my self-esteem.

It was just my luck that Rosalie, with her impeccable timing put a stop to my self-pleasuring session. I _have_ been touching myself more than usual lately. I know I shouldn't feel dirty about it but I was really apprehensive thinking it was weird initially, until Rosalie convinced me nothing was wrong with it and that I really should "explore" my body. It took me awhile to even discover that I could actually get myself off but once I did. The gates of hell, I mean self-orgasms broke loose.

"Bella, you cannot show up to Crowley's looking like that," chastises Rosalie.

"What?" I respond as I glance down at my outfit. I did what Rosalie suggested and wore my new bra with a fitted black tee and my usual grey hoodie with skinny jeans and black flats.

"Bella, it is time that you pull out Plan B if you want to get a prom date to pop your cherry."

"Whatever happened to Plan A? Besides, I would have to have unprotected sex first before I consider Plan B contraceptive don't I?" I love annoying Rosalie with my lame jokes.

"Plan B is this," She reaches out and fondles my boobs. "Your B-cups are the bait to reel in the fish."

"Rose. I cannot believe you just jumped to second base with me. Don't I deserve a kiss first?" I smirk.

"Let me have a few drinks first before I make out with you Bella. And I'll keep that in mind if I need a card to fill the slot for a threesome. Anyway, what is the point of wearing a push up bra when you are not going to show any cleavage? Let the damn girls breathe. Stop being all emo, if you want Jacob Black to get a hard on when you are in his presence."

"My wardrobe is highly lacking slutty clothes, sorry. I know I need to go shopping."

"I'm not asking you to wear a garter belt with fishnets, you mofo. Let me find something in my closet."

Rose starts tossing tops from her closet onto her bed. Then she holds up a red cashmere sweater with a deep V-neck.

"Here, change into this top and let me fix your hair and makeup."

"Yes mom," I sigh while rolling my eyes. It really wasn't worth arguing with Rose when she had her mind set on something.

After half an hour of primping, I stood in front of Rose's full length mirror. I automatically blush when I'm staring right at my very obvious cleavage. This was much more skin than I would normally show in public. I nervously play with the hem of the sweater. I really did like my hair. Rose did a great job putting my hair up in a loose fitting ponytail while teasing the top adding more volume. She gave me a nice smoky eye, some slight blush, and some shimmery lip-gloss.

"All eyes will be on you tonight; trust me. Shit, I'd even fuck you tonight. You really need to get your ears pierced though. Your whole look would be topped off perfectly with some hoop earrings," Rose comments.

"You know how I am around needles and blood," I cringe.

"You barely bleed at all for an ear piercing. It's not surgery Bella. Anyway lets get going. I don't want to show up too late or all the good alcohol would be gone."

I grab my hoodie and my keys. As I zip up my hoodie I notice Rose giving me a death stare.

"Just chill, I will take it off at the party," I promised but deep down I was really buzzing with nervousness debuting my look tonight. I hope it doesn't come off so obvious or that I'm trying too hard at getting noticed. Rose relaxes a bit to my words and we head out.

The ride to Crowley's consisted of Rose bitching at how ancient my car was and how that I was the only person in the world who drove a car without a working radio.

"Don't hate the truck Rose. It gets me from point A to point B and has never let me down."

"Yeah it takes twice as long to get anywhere," mutters Rose.

"Hey you wanted me to be DD so you can get wasted," I reminded her.

"Fine, I apologize for hating on your ancient grandpa truck that has no radio. Looks like the party is in full force already. There's a spot, park there."

I parked along the street and I glance over to the big house. His house was located on the outskirts of town and was one of the nicest houses in the surrounding neighborhood. Because of its seclusion there has never been an issue with neighbors calling the cops, making me feel much better that the chances of my dad crashing through the doors were minimal.

"Come on hot shit lets go have fun," Rosalie says and grabs my hand and yanks me quickly across the yard towards the entrance.

When we enter the house there were tons of kids and many were kids probably from surrounding schools that I did not recognize. Loud music was making the walls vibrate and the smell of marijuana permeated the air. Crowley was going to have to majorly air out the house before his parents returned. All of the male eyes were on Rosalie. She had this affect on guys but she always acted oblivious to it. She continues to lead the way towards the kitchen were we knew the keg was most likely set up. Crowley greets us with a nod and smile that told us he was already stoned or drunk.

"So are you going to fill us up or what?" Rose gets to the point while handing two plastic cups to him.

"Rosalie Hale is that how you greet your future lover?" Crowley slips and arm around Rose's shoulders while giving me a wink. I can't help but laugh.

"I give you five seconds to remove your arm if you still want it attached to your body?" Rose gives him her death glare.

"Alright. All right. I'm just messing with ya. Here you ladies go," Crowley apologizes by handing us two filled cups of beer.

"It's kinda warm in here, so where can we put our jackets?" asks Rosalie.

I know exactly what she is trying to do. I cock an eyebrow at her. She cocks one back to me. Oh fuck it, I might as well get this shit over with or Rosalie will probably yank the hoodie off of me. I shrug my shoulders and remove my hoodie. I can't help but look down at my obvious cleavage, feeling self-conscience. I glance up and I notice the three males including Tyler were blatantly staring at my boobs. I must admit they do look fantastic in this Victoria Secret contraption that Rosalie made me purchase. I was half embarrassed and half flattered I guess. I look over to Rosalie and she had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yo, Crowley. Up here buddy," I say while bending my head down to will him for eye contact. It was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Hmmm? Up where?"

Unbelievable. He's still staring at my boobs. So I decided to fuck around with him and I pushed my arms together against my boobs squeezing them making them pop up more. I swear to god I thought his eyes were about to bulge out. He quickly shakes his head and it snaps him out of his reverie.

"Oh….umm…sorry….Upstairs, you can put your tits… I mean _JACKETS_ up in my room ."

At this point Tyler's face is completely red and I can feel my blush creeping up from my neckline. I roll my eyes and grab Rose's jacket and head for the stairs. Boys are so easy, all it takes was a bit of titty? I wonder if my magical bra will work on Jake as well? As I reach the top of the stairs and turn the corner, I am engulfed in a huge plume of smoke along with the deep base sound of music vibrating the walls. So _this _is where the actual party is.

I glance into the dim room and I see lounging bodies around but it was too dark and hazy with pot smoke that I couldn't recognize any faces. I could see the lines of white powder on the table, with a few people hovering over it. I've done weed a couple times in the past but nothing more than that. I was a bit shocked that Tyler would allow this, but quickly coming to the conclusion that this shit was probably readily available to him because of all of his money.

As I was about to leave, a strong arm grabbed me and spun me around away from the room. I was roughly shoved up against the wall.

"OW. What the fuck?" I yell.

"What are you doing here Bella? You should stay away from this shit."

I glance up into Jacob's blood shot eyes. He's definitely stoned. I couldn't help but notice how his black tee hugged his large torso firmly, outlining his muscular chest. Stop ogling Bella! I tell myself. I glance back up but his eyes were not staring back at me. They were pointed directly at my cleavage. Well, well, looks like magical bra is working it's magic.

"Excuse me Jacob but you are not my daddy and you've barely acknowledge me since freshman year. Besides, I wasn't planning on joining your addict party, I was on my way to Crowley's room."

That didn't sound right. Jake raises his eyebrows.

"Before you get any crazy ideas, I meant that I was dropping off our jackets there!" I was starting to get a bit ticked off because Jake really hasn't associated with me since we got to high school and now he's going to go all protective on me? Maybe he didn't deserve a free swipe with my v-card?

I rounded my shoulders and stepped into him roughly, thinking that I would be able to knock him out of my way but the dude was solid as a rock and didn't budge. I only managed to smash my boobs into his stomach. So yeah, I boob checked him. Ignoring how ridiculous that looked, I continued on with my tirade glaring up into his eyes.

"Look jock-o I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to tell me what to do or what not to do. Do you understand? I'm a big girl now and I can decide whether or not I want to get fucked up or fucked for that matter."

"I can help you out in one department," Jake smirks at me.

"I'm not _that _easy Jake," I retort. "Don't think just cause I'm putting my fabulous girls on display that anyone can just touch them. You have to pay your dues first."

"So is that an invitation?" Jake asks.

"Think of it more as a job interview, bring your credentials and your work_ experience_ and I'll consider it."

I'm starting to think that magic bra was not just working on my boobs but my mouth as well. Where the hell did I learn how to start flirting like this?

"Oh I _definitely _have a lot of experience on my plate…." Jake says as he leans in closer to me.

I step away and start walking to Crowley's room. One thing I did learn from Rosalie was that guys enjoy a bit of a chase and I didn't want to seem desperate to Jake. I really did want to rekindle our friendship again and get to know him all over again.

"Look Jake. I gotta get going. Rosalie will be wondering where I am. It was nice chatting with you again. I'll see you around at school. Don't be a stranger."

"Bella, we've known each other for almost all of our lives. We've never been strangers. I'll see you on Monday."

Jake flashes that same smile. The same old smile that made the corners of my mouth creep up. How I missed that smile. And with that, I turned and walked away and Jake went back into the drug den. I took my time sipping my beer and looking at Crowley's family photos that aligned the hallway to his room. Typical rich people studio shots taken every year. I couldn't help but have a smug smile as I descended the stairs. My self-confidence definitely was boosted and I was looking around for Rosalie.

"MMmmm…Belllllaaaaa. There you are! What took you so long? Come heeerrree! Body shots!" slurs Rosalie at an octave way too high.

Jesus. How long was I gone for? Oh great I see a half filled Silver Patron bottle. Before I could say anything Rosalie awkwardly pulls me into the kitchen up against a counter and she bends down towards my boobs. What the fuck? Is she going to motorboat me? I don't think I was ready for this level of friendship with Rose. Just as I was about to protest, she trails a sloppy wet lick from the middle of my cleavage to the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but laugh from the ridiculous spectacle. Then she takes the saltshaker and starts seasoning my boobs up.

"Rose, how many shots have you…"

A wedge of lime is shoved in my mouth before I finish the question. I might as well play along because there was no arguing a drunk Rosalie. Tyler eagerly pours a shot and I think I might have seen him adjust the crotch of his pants simultaneously. Go figure, Rose was pulling a Girls Gone Wild scene right before his eyes. Let's put on a show. The rumors were going to start flying on Monday anyway. I wanted to fuck with Tyler a bit more. I leaned back more resting my elbows on the counter tilting my head back giving Rose better access. She downs her shot and messily licks the salt off of me while I added the additional porno sound effect with an obnoxious moan. As Rose tilts in to take my lime from my mouth, I sit up and reach one hand behind her head and lace my fingers into her hair.

"FUCK," gasps Tyler.

All right, we've had enough fun for tonight. I was going to put a stop to this before Rose does something she will regret.

"I think it's time for Rosalie to calm down a bit," I say to Tyler as I take the shot glass from her and set it down on the counter.

"And um Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you better go take care of that."

I glance down to the tent that has been pitched in his pants and tried really hard to stifle my giggles unsuccessfully. Tyler turns beet red and pivots on his heels and disappears out of the kitchen. I finally turn to Rose accessing the damage. Her eyes were a bit glazed and a pink flush was starting to appear on her cheeks. Even as a drunk, Rose looked beautiful.

"Okay rock star, let's get you some water and get you some fresh air."

"Awwww the party just started Swan," she whines.

"Well, you partied way too hard and quickly. I need to drop you off at your rents in one piece. Come on."

I managed to get Rose outside to the front porch and coaxed her into finishing a bottle of water. She told me incredulously that she did five shots in the short time span while I was gone. After hanging outside for about forty-five minutes she was throwing up into Crowley's bushes, which is good thing because she will not be up chucking in my truck. That's the last thing I need or want to deal with. This is what friends do for one another, they hold up their hair and they babysit one another during drunken debaucheries. Rose and I chill for another half hour outside before I decided it was time to go.

As I was driving Rose back to her house she was drunk dialing all her past hook ups, which I am pretty sure she will regret tomorrow but I wasn't going to stop her because she needs to know there are some consequences that occurs with her binge drinking. I glance down at my gas gage and the red warning light was flashing. Ugh, fuck me. I was already pulling into Rose's driveway so I went ahead and made sure she got in safely for the night before I drove to the nearest gas station. I really didn't want to fill gas this late at night alone, but risking getting stranded on the road somewhere and missing curfew was not and option. That would be much worst and my father would be livid.

Moments later I was standing outside of my car at a gas station filling up my gas-guzzling truck. I was mentally willing the gas to fill quicker but of course I managed to choose the gas station where the gas was just trickling slowly and I was watching the individual cents increase on the pump. It was cold so I was bouncing up and down rubbing my arms. I cursed myself for leaving my hoodie in Crowley's room and for wearing such a low cut shirt exposing my skin to the breezy weather. I swear right about now, my nips can cut through glass. Suddenly, my thoughts were cut short when I hear a loud roar rumble behind me that made me jump.

A motorcyclist in dark jeans and a black leather jacket pulls into the station at the pump right across parallel to me. Shit. He could be a gangbanger or a rapist. Where the fuck did I leave my mace can? Should I finish up quickly and get into the safety confines of my truck? Or should I grab my mace can and hold on to it? Do I even have the balls to use my self-defense moves that Charlie taught me? I start to look around nervously. Where is the best location to run off to, if he decided to attack? My paranoia was running my imagination a muck that I didn't even realize that the potentially dangerous guy got off of his black sports bike so lithely and quickly.

Then it was as if somebody hit the slow-mo on the remote. Everything slowed down as I watched mystery dude, possible psychopath, remove his helmet. What I noticed first was a head of unruly copper bronze hair. Then my eye line trailed down towards his ear and to his chiseled jaw. That jaw with the slight scruff gave me an automatic kegel reflex. If you are wondering how does a 17 year old know what kegel exercises are? The simple answer is Rosalie, she is like a sexual encyclopedia. I automatically licked my lips and had an unexplainable desire to lick the length of that fantastic jaw. My eyes slowly wandered down his entire frame and naturally landed on his bulge. And boy was he packing! Mystery psychopath looked hung through his jeans. He then turned towards me as I quickly diverted my eyes back to his face, and the sucker gave me a pantie dropping crooked smirk and a nod. His face was a face that I had never seen before up close in my short life. It was angular, chiseled, and perfect. His face was perfection.

I may have had my mouth hanging open out of awe and had the look of a deer caught in headlights, who knows. But at that moment, I had the most despicable irresponsible thought crossing my mind; if he _were_ a rapist, would I mind that this beautiful creature had his way with me? I'm so fucking sick. I quickly shook that sinful thought from my head. Besides how can someone that good looking be harmful? What am I, suddenly stupid? Ted Bundy was a good-looking killer, there goes that theory. But I had this weird feeling around him, a buzzing feeling that made me feel safe. I don't know what it was but it also gave me an indescribable urge to be closer to him.

I don't know how much time had passed since he acknowledged me but I suddenly realized I never returned the acknowledgment! Great. He probably now thinks I'm a bitch. What happened to all of my confidence that I had acquired over at Crowley's? It's as if my brain was off kilter. What I wouldn't give for a shot of Patron right about now. Okay I probably fucked my chances with him and decided to stare at the gas pump in my hands as if it were the most interesting thing I had ever seen. This pump will be the closet thing to a peen I will see tonight. As if I even had a chance next to this male model. I shake my head laughing internally at myself. I just need to finish up quickly and take my loser ass away from this Adonis.

I closed my gas cap and walked slower around to the front of my car towards the driver seat. I couldn't help but glance over and was startled to see him staring at me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't seem to pull away from his over whelming stare. I couldn't tell what color they were because it was too dark, but his stare seemed to hold some sort of power over me.

"You really should wear something warmer. It's a bit chilly tonight," he says as he gives me the once over.

I felt as if he was undressing me with his stare, and I noticed he paused a beat longer on my chest. I glance down realizing why he said what he said. I forgot that my nipples were fully erect from the cold and that my ridiculous shirt was giving him and eyeful. I could feel the blush starting to engulf my entire face and I felt hot suddenly. I was no longer cold. All I could manage was a couple nods to him. I roll my eyes at myself realizing I have yet to speak or respond verbally. I have gone goddamn mute! I quickly hopped into my truck and started my obnoxious loud engine. I wanted to get away from all of the humiliating behavior I was demonstrating. I glance over one last time but the bike was gone. A feeling of disappointment washed over me.

As I was about to release my brake and take off, he suddenly pulled up next to my window and he stuck his head in. I was suddenly engulfed in his scent, which consisted of a combination cigarette smoke, leather, and _MAN. _My mouth started watering as I stared at his flushed lips. I wonder what it would feel like on mine?

"Have a good night and drive safely, Chatty," he says to me with that same crooked smirk.

I finally see the color of his eyes. This might sound cheesy as hell but his eyes were green framed by beautifully long lashes. They were sea green to be exact and I think green just became my favorite color. Snapping me out of my haze, he pushes down his helmet visor closing me off from his hypnotizing eyes and suddenly drives off like a speed demon.

I released the breath that I didn't realize I was holding and put my head on the steering wheel. "I'm and idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot." I say to myself. Why couldn't I have formed a coherent sentence? Why did this complete stranger have such an affect over me? In my 17 years of life, I had never come close to feeling so mesmerized by a boy. I felt like I just experienced a scene from a cheesy ass romance novel. I was pissed off. Piss off at my incompetent self and actually kind of pissed of at him! He has left me with two serious problems; I'm completely horny and I am SO very wet. At least these are two problems I can easily rectify as soon as I get back to my room.

******* A/N Please do not worry, this is NOT a Bella/Jacob story. Jacob needs to be an important plot point that will effect Bella's future decisions in the story. So we meet Edward for the first time. Thoughts? He will not be in the next chapter, but don't worry he definitely will be back soon. Very soon. Please review. I read all of them. :)*******


End file.
